The purpose of this study is to improve intervention and follow-up procedures for physically abused children. Two kinds of abuse syndromes are included: non-accidental injury and severe neglect. The design of the study involves a control and an experimental group. The control group will consist of children previously identified at the hospital as victims of non-accidental injury or neglect. The children will be sampled cross-sectionally at one and two year elapsed- time intervals from their day of admission. The experimental group will be recruited at the time of the study and followed longitudinally. Progress on the two groups will be evaluated by comparison at one and two year elapsed time intervals, thus producing a modified time-series design. Treatment for the experimental group will involve aspects of all the services utilized in child abuse cases -- medical, legal, social welfare, and mental health. The treatment is intended to produce (1) more rapid and objective decisions regarding the placement disposition (i.e., home or foster care for the child) and (2) a more effective treatment program for the parents. The treatment program is based on the premise that the factors which make up an abuse-prone environment are not identical or equally important across cases. During the course of the study we will develop "risk profiles" which will enable us to identify early those aspects of cases which will need special attention and which are associated with case outcome. Use of the risk profiles ought to lead to a more efficient allocation of scarce resources. Treatment for the parents will involve greater use of lay persons and self-help groups as well as more concentrated social assistance. Members of Parents Anonymous, a nation-wide organization of groups of abusing parents, will provide consultation and direct service in the Parent Treatment program. The L.A. County Department of Social Services will coordinate Social Assistance programs.